The Beginning of the End
by CCherry
Summary: oneshot placed in new moon at the bday party.Edward has a lapse in selfcontrol a long with Jasper.They get Jasper away but what happens when Edward is left alone with bloody Bella?Will he contain himself or will his blood thirst and lust take over.


Bella had just been thrown into the crystals and they had shattered underneath her. Emmet and Carlisle were still trying to restrain Jasper, who was snapping at Edward, trying to get to Bella. Edward had taken a defensive position in front of Bella, not letting anyone near her. Everyone had cleared the room because they couldn't resist the call of her blood.

Edward wouldn't leave her for a second. Carlisle was coming back in from the front yard. He asked Edward to let him by but Edward wouldn't budge. He started growling at Carlisle. While this was happening, Bella was sitting on the floor holding her arm, protectively. It had been sliced up from the crystals.

"Edward, just go outside, there's no need to be a hero." Bella told him. He turned to look at her with a sad expression. It was tremendously hard for him to resist her blood but he was managing. He looked over to Carlisle apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, I was still in defense mode. Go get your things and I'll take her to the kitchen." He told Carlisle while picking Bella up at the same time. Carlisle nodded and left to gather his tools.

Edward placed Bella on the counter top, effortlessly. He leaned in to kiss her roughly on the lips. She was a little take a back from his aggressiveness. He did it once more. Carlisle appeared in the kitchen, then.

"Edward, I'll need you to give me some room with her so that I can fix her up." Carlisle told Edward kindly. But someone had other plans. Both of them looked in the direction that their family had run and Carlisle announced that he would be back shortly.

"Son, I need you to take care of Bella while I go help them with Jasper. I can see that you aren't going to leave her side." He said and then ran out the door.

"Let me see your arm." Edward softly demanded. Bella held out her gashed arm in front of him. His eyes darkened with thirst as he looked her bloody arm over. Bella didn't notice. Edward was becoming more afraid of losing control until he bargained with himself that a little taste wouldn't hurt anyone. He has tasted her before and was able to stop so why can't he do it now?

He looked into Bella's eyes and asked her, "Bella, love, may I…have…a…taste?"

She grew fearful. What was she supposed to do? Say yea, sure, have all you want or tell him no and that it was wrong. But she became hypnotized in his gaze and nodded. He smiled at her sweetly before slowly bringing her arm up to his mouth and dragging his tongue over her bloody wrist. Something snapped in him at that moment. He grabbed her arm and clamped his lips onto her arm and sucked greedily. She gasped from the sensation. She felt a warm numbness take over the pain she was feeling in that moment. He ran his tongue up and her bloody arm until all of the blood was gone.

He wanted more. He had to have more. Bella's eyes were lidded from the blood loss and the slight pleasure she was getting from this.

Edward became desperate for more of her blood but didn't want to drink from her savaged arm any more. He wanted to taste the blood flowing right underneath her dress. He picked her up, then, and sped off to his bedroom. As soon as he had her on his bed, he pushed her dress up and pulled her panties off of her. She lay there dazed and confused, not knowing what's going on.

Suddenly, Edward was captured by another mesmerizing scent coming from Bella's body. She was horny. She wanted him and he could smell it coming from in between her legs. He didn't think twice about it; he leaned down and sucked at her wetness greedily.

Bella began to moan from the feel of his lips attached to her. But Edward wanted more. He wanted to taste her blood and her cum but he knew he couldn't bite her so he reached into his side drawer and grabbed his pocket knife.

"I'm sorry, love, but you're going to feel some pain for a second." He warned her. She nodded and moaned again. He took the knife and sliced her open right on her bikini line. All he could see hear, or smell was the flow of her blood running into her center and down to her backside. He began sucking and running his tongue all over her. She moaned loudly many times until her voice became weaker right along with her heart. Her whole body was beginning to go numb. Her vision was clouding over. Everything she heard sounded so far away. Nothing made sense anymore. All of the pleasure, the pain, all of it went away.

She could hear muffled voices in the background. She could hear what sounded like hisses and things breaking and someone fighting but she wasn't sure.

The last thing Bella remembered was hearing her Edward scream out, "She's mine!"

Then everything went black.

"What happened?" Bella asked as she woke up. She looked around and noticed that she was in Carlisle's study with a needle in her arm.

"Everything is fine, Bella. You just lost a lot of blood. You're being taken care of. Alice called Charlie and told him that you fell asleep. She went to get your clothes so there's no need to worry about anything." Carlisle comforted her. But she wasn't worried about Charlie or herself right now. She was worried about the love of her life.

"Where is Edward? What happened to him?" She asked getting nervous. Carlisle smiled at her reassuringly.

"Edward will be back in a few days. He had to get some things sorted out with him. Bella, why don't you rest and then we will all discuss everything that happened in a little while." Carlisle told her. She obeyed because she was horribly exhausted.

She relaxed and fell into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
